Are you interested in someone?
by NessLuthien
Summary: Asahi can't deal with his crush on Kisumi


The exams were finally over but unfortunately that wasn't the end of Asahi's problems. Ever since he started seeing Kisumi again, he couldn't shake off this weird feeling inside his chest. It was really fucking ridiculous. He knew Kisumi is pretty but now he couldn't even look at him without thinking "oh my god he's so gorgeous" and he was pretty sure that wasn't exactly normal. To make things worse Kisumi loved teasing him as much as always and it started to frustrate him even more. Why the hell he choked him last time? It was weird, right? It sure as hell felt weird to him because suddenly he wanted to touch him more and as if this wasn't bad enough Asahi also fell in love with his laugh. It was so soft and cute he couldn't stand it. Just simply listening to it made him smile.  
Asahi felt lost and he began to think he might have a slight crush on his best friend and maybe he could deal with that if Kisumi wouldn't invite them all to a sleepover…which wasn't that bad to be honest. They talked about their future, watched TV together and even played some games. The worst part of sleepover was actual sleeping because Kisumi had only two beds and of course Haru was going to sleep with Makoto. Asahi was pretty close to freaking out at this point but he still manage to keep quiet about all of it.  
"You're genius. You're genius and you're going to survive this" he repeated his mantra, looking in the mirror. He was already dressed and clean but he was still afraid of sleeping with Kisumi. His heart was pounding so fast and he felt so hot… what if Kisumi notice it? He would be so fucked… oh my god what if he's gonna get hard by just laying next to his best friend? Oh no… he's already feeling hot just by thinking about it.  
"Asahi? Is everything alright? You're taking so long…"  
"Y-yeah! Sorry, I'll be right there!" he answered and splashed water on his face "You're genius and you'll survive it".  
He finally walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Kisumi who looked quite worried. Asahi always knew Kisumi was too nice for his own good. He might have cocky and teasing side but he was also quite mature and empathetic at the same time.  
"Sorry I'm just quite tired" he apologized to his best friend and offered him small smile. Kisumi of course smiled back and fuck…he was just too perfect.  
"No worries! You can go to bed without me if you're so sleepy already" the said with a wink which made him blush a little. Asahi couldn't understand why such a simple thing bothered him to this extend. Simple smile and wink was enough to make his heart beat like crazy and it was pretty frustrating. It wasn't always this way… he sure always was way to invested with Kisumi but he was never obsessed. His interest was never…sexual. That of course changed recently and now Kisumi gotten under his skin so easily.  
He laid down on his bestfriend's bed with a loud groan. What he supposed to do now? Maybe it would be easier if he pretend to be asleep? This way he would avoid awkward conversations during which he would get aroused or something.  
"Still awake?" Asahi jumped a little when he heard his voice. Just how fast can he be? Did he even brushed his teeth?  
"Y-yeah" he answered and moved over to give him some space on bed. Kisumi laid nearly facing him with soft smile.  
"I had fun today. I love spending time with you guys" he said and with that Asahi find him even cuter.  
"Me too. I missed you all. I just wish…" he began and smiled teasingly "I just wish you would spend more time with us! Which is more important to you, your friends or your clubs?"  
Kisumi just giggled without looking away. They were both so close and neither of them looked away from each other.  
"I do spend most of my time with you, you know?"  
"Are you sure about that? You got pretty friendly with Hiyori recently" he wanted to tease him but he still sounded like he's jealous. On the other hand Kisumi looked quite pleased with that.  
"Really? Are you interested in him, Asahi?" Kisumi asked playfully.  
"W-what? Of course not! Why would I be interested in him?" he got all defensive and blushed. He really wasn't interested in Hiyori but Kisumi was still pretty close to the truth.  
"You're not? But you are interested in someone else?" somehow Kisumi got even closer to him and he felt the heat spread throughout his whole body. He was just inches apart from him and it would be so easy to lean in and kiss him. Would he mind? Or would he kiss him back?  
"I…I am…interested in someone…" he stammered and couldn't focus on anything beside of his bestfriend's lips. Kisumi had such a beautiful lips and he wanted to taste them so badly.  
"Yeah? Who? Is it Ikuya?"  
"Tha…what?! Of course it isn't Ikuya. Are you insane?" he screamed loudly "why would I be interested in Ikuya?" that was pretty much bizarre. He never thought about Kirishima in this way and even thinking about it was gross. He sure loved Ikuya but only as a friend or even more like a brother.  
"I don't know, maybe because he's hot"  
"Stop it, it's gross! Maybe you're the one who's interested in Ikuya?" he asked aggressively. He knew he was jealous but he couldn't just stop it so easily.  
"I wouldn't mind seeing his and Hiyori's sextape but I'm pretty sure I'm not into him" and that pretty much made him speechless.  
"You're fucking perverted"  
"I am. Wanna do something about it?" he admitted and licked his lips like a pornstar. Seeing this Asahi lost all his patience and lean in to kiss him. It wasn't passionate kiss because he hadn't had enough courage to kiss him this way. He kissed him soft and shy like he still wasn't sure if Kisumi liked him back.  
"Finally" his best friend responded and kissed him back while snuggling into him "took you long enough"  
"You could just say you like me back you ass"  
"You love me this way" he teased and kissed his cheek. Asahi just growled a little but didn't deny. He still couldn't believe they kissed...he wanted this for such a long time.  
"Well I do like you more than I like swimming you know?"  
"And I do like you more than basketball" he admitted and kissed him again "and more than my clubs".


End file.
